


She Is Not for Sale

by Jassmine



Series: The Starling and the Rake [2]
Category: Mansfield Park (1999), Mansfield Park - Jane Austen
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Confusion, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Financial Issues, Introspection, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassmine/pseuds/Jassmine
Summary: “I will not live in unequal relationship. I had enough of that. I won’t be looked down upon all my life. I might be afraid of poverty, but I will not sacrifice the little bit of dignity which I have left,” she wanted him to finally understand that she might be afraid, but she will not yield, she will not be bought.Watching Mansfield Park I realised that while Henry Crawford definitly isn't ideal partner, he never speeks bitterly (or acts for that matter) about Fanny's inferior social status. And in that regard he behaves better than Mr Darcy - which is a nice irony if you'll ask me... So I wanted to explore that a little.
Relationships: Henry Crawford/Fanny Price
Series: The Starling and the Rake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726675
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	She Is Not for Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, that english isn't my first language and I don't have a beta (if you don't count microsoft word and google translater backup). I also didn't write anything in a long time and even before that... most of it really isn't worth to mention. So I will be glad for all your suggentions and comments on grammar (or whaterver else you like).

„I’ll take a good care of you, if you let me,” said he, not quite meeting her eyes.

“I will not live in unequal relationship. I had enough of that. I won’t be looked down upon all my life. I might be afraid of poverty, but I will not sacrifice the little bit of dignity which I have left,” she wanted him to finally understand that she might be afraid, but she will not yield, she will not be bought.

“That’s true, Fanny, you are not my equal,” he stopped and looked steadily into her eyes, “you are by far my superior.” He quietly observed her for a moment and then added more in an exhale than actual voice, “you have touches of angel in you.”

And she once again, didn’t know what to make out of him…

**Author's Note:**

> Is this canon compliant? I think so...  
> I am really fascinated by their dynamics. They are both great characters and it's fun to explore them.  
> I will be glad for all your suggentions and comments on grammar (or whaterver else you like).


End file.
